Antara Memberi dan Menerima
by endo.wewe
Summary: Cinta sejati itu memberi tanpa harus menerima. Lalu kenapa Shikamaru selalu menjadi pihak yang memberi dan Temari menjadi pihak yang menerima? Ketidakadilan itu memunculkan perasaan iri pada Temari. U/ ultah Shikamaru sekaligus for ShikaTemaDay Event: Voice for You. Semi canon.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fic untuk ultah Shikamaru dan Even ShikaTemaDay: Voice for you.**

 **Warning : Typo(s), ide sangat sederhana, OoC, Semi canon, dll.**

.

.

.

Cinta sejati adalah memberi tanpa harus menerima.

Seuntai kalimat yang entah siapa pujangga yang mengarangnya, sejak tadi menggaung di telinga wanita pirang itu. Gaungnya bahkan sampai mencemari otak di mana segi kecerdasannya tak pernah menang dari sang suami.

Semua bermula ketika tanpa sengaja ia bertemu Sai di perpustakaan. Niat Temari adalah mencari referensi tanaman obat apa yang akan ia tanam untuk mengisi sekaligus menghiasi perkarangan rumah baru mereka. Namun Sai malah mengganggu konsentrasi Temari dengan kalimat-kalimat bernuansa cinta yang ia kutip dari buku.

Sebenarnya Sai sedang frustrasi karena tak jua menemukan cara yang romantis untuk melamar putri dari Klan Yamanaka.

Sembari menunggu kepulangan Shikamaru, wanita yang baru tiga bulan lalu diberi hak legal untuk menyandang kata 'Nara' di belakang namanya itu memutuskan untuk mengkaji dalam-dalam makna yang terkandung di dalam kalimat itu.

Kira-kira, cintanya dan cinta Shikamaru sudah tergolong cinta sejati bukan, ya?

Pertama-tama ia mengambil kata 'memberi'.

Apa yang telah Shikamaru berikan untuknya? Temari memerinci dari hal-hal yang paling besar.

Pertama: ibu. Tiga huruf yang maknanya tak sebanding dengan seluruh isi alam semesta. Bagi Temari, merelakan kasih sayang Ibu Yoshino untuk dibagi dengannya adalah pemberian paling besar yang pernah Shikamaru berikan.

Kedua: nama belakang. Siapapun orang yang mendengar 'Klan Nara', kesan yang pertama kali terlintas sudah pasti sebuah klan terhormat dari Konoha yang dianugerahi kecerdasan otak di atas rata-rata. Saat 'Nara' disandingkan dengan 'Temari', berarti juga menegaskan bertambah eratnya hubungan persekutuan Konoha-Suna. Temari Nara, kedengaran bagus, bukan?

Lalu, ketiga: rumah. Kediamannya memang tak terlalu besar, cenderung paling kecil di sekitar kompleks Klan Nara. Tapi rumah sederhana dengan lukisan rusa di beberapa pintu ini adalah tempat ternyaman di Konoha.

Keempat: uang. Kalau yang ini terdengar naif memang. Tapi bayangkan seandainya Temari tidak dapat jatah uang bulanan dari Shikamaru. Kiranya Temari harus memohon-mohon pada Kakashi- _san_ untuk memberikannya misi, sementara _shinobi_ asli Konoha saja sepi misi setelah dunia menyetujui perdamaian.

Keempat hal tadi adalah pemberian paling besar yang Temari terima dari Shikamaru.

Hal-hal kecil yang pernah Shikamaru berikan seingatnya adalah ilmu memelihara rusa, taktik bermain _shogi_ , _oh_ ya, apakah memberitahukan cara mengatakan ' _mendokusei_ ' yang benar dan sesuai nada juga masuk hitungan?

Sudahlah, Temari menyerah. Terlalu banyak hal-hal kecil bermakna besar yang pria berkuncir tinggi itu berikan.

Sekarang pertanyaannya dibalik. Apa yang telah Temari berikan pada Shikamaru? Seperti biasa dimulai dari hal yang paling besar.

Beberapa menit berpikir, tak satu pun jawaban singgah di otaknya.

Sepasang bulu matanya ikut bergerak seiring permata _jade_ di dalamnya meliarkan penglihatan ke segala arah. Mungkin salju di luar sana bisa bantu Temari menjawab?

 _Ting_!

Bunyi beriringan dengan sinar lampu pijar abstrak tiba-tiba muncul tepat di depan wajah cantiknya.

Temari telah memberikannya saudara. Dua orang pula. Gaara dan Kankurou. Itu termasuk hal yang besar, 'kan?

Shikamaru terlahir sebagai anak semata wayang. Suatu hal yang besar jika tiba-tiba ia mempunyai dua saudara laki-laki.

Temari tersenyum bangga.

Sudah, itu saja. Orang seperti Shikamaru tidak perlu diberi terlalu banyak.

"Nanti jatuhnya merepotkan." Monolog Temari bisa berarti dua hal. Menampik kenyataan bahwa ia tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya, atau menyetujui kenyataan bahwa ia egois. Keduanya sama-sama egois.

Kemudian ia beralih pada hal-hal yang kecil.

Pascanikah, memberikan jitakan dan pukulan sudah Temari minimalisasi. Ia sudah berjanji pada diri sendiri, memberikan wewenang bertindak hanya pada bibir saat emosi menguasainya.

Jadi kira-kira, memberikannya julukan 'cengeng', memberikan bentakan dan omelan setiap hari, memberikan ejekan setiap hari, memberikan tenaga untuk menemaninya bermain _shogi_ , memberikan masakan yang lezat. Ngomong-ngomong, masakan 'kan berasal dari uang Shikamaru sendiri. Apa itu bisa masuk hitungan?

" _Haaah._ "

Temari menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi. Temari tak bisa mengingkari fakta bahwa pihak yang memberi selalu Shikamaru, ia hanya jadi pihak yang menerima.

Menyebalkan memang, tapi ini bukan waktunya menggerutu karena Temari harus memasak makan malam spesial. _Yah_ , setidaknya hal kecil seperti itu yang bisa Temari berikan untuk orang yang telah memberikannya banyak hal.

 _Ups_ , Temari lupa mendaftarkan kalimat 'memberikan kebahagiaan' sejak tadi.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang," ucap salam Shikamaru begitu ia menggeser daun pintu.

Tak berapa lama, suara berat yang selalu Shikamaru rindukan menggema. "Selamat datang."

Tiga hari tidak pulang, membuatnya begitu senang bertemu dengan Temari. Lihat betapa cantiknya ia malam ini. Tak sabar ia lihat ekspresi wajah Temari saat membuka oleh-oleh yang telah ia beli dari Negara Besi.

Shikamaru menyodorkan bungkusan itu pada Temari, yang langsung direspon dengan pertanyaan, "Apa ini?"

"Buka saja."

Lagi-lagi Temari jadi pihak yang diberi. Begitu kira-kira kata hatinya.

Sebuah _kimono_ cantik dengan desain yang cerah bewarna ungu muda terpampang tepat di hadapannya. Indah sekali, begitu pendapatnya.

"Menurut penduduk sana, _kimono_ itu model baru. Di dalamnya ada bahan tebal yang halus seperti selimut. Jadi kau tak akan kedinginan saat memakainya di musim dingin seperti ini." Shikamaru menerangkan. "Kau suka warnanya?"

Temari menjawab lesu. "Ya. Suka sekali."

"Besok kaupakai untuk pertemuan klan, ya!"

"Ya," jawabnya singkat.

Tak sedetik pun tatapan sendu Temari teralih dari wajah suaminya, yang terang saja membuat Shikamaru heran. Katanya suka, tapi wajahnya mengatakan sebaliknya.

"Ada apa?"

Temari menggeleng kecil sebelum berjalan menuju dapur. "Mandilah dulu, sudah kesiapkan air hangat. Makanannya sebentar lagi matang."

.

.

.

Shikamaru masih menunggui Temari selesai mencuci piring. Butiran salju yang jatuh di luar sana menebarkan kesunyian sehingga menimbulkan hawa yang semakin dingin.

Seingat Shikamaru, akhir-akhir ini intensitas kelakuannya yang menimbulkan kemarahan Temari tidak terlalu banyak. Lalu kenapa Temari seolah-olah marah pada Shikamaru?

Setelah Shikamaru analisis lebih dalam, istrinya itu tidak sedang marah, melainkan seperti punya beban yang dipikirkan.

Diawali sejak Shikamaru memberikannya _kimono_. Hal yang dapat ia simpulkan soal pakaian yang membuat _mood_ perempuan jatuh ke dasar paling buruk adalah pakaian cantik yang tidak muat dengan postur tubuhnya.

 _Kimono_ itu diyakini Shikamaru pas dengan ukuran tubuh Temari. Tidak mungkin tidak muat. Tubuh Temari terbilang ramping. Pakaian ukuran standar pasti muat.

Lain halnya jika di waktu dekat ini postur tubuh Temari berubah jadi tambah gemuk. Perubahan drastis seorang wanita adalah ketika ia hamil.

Jangan-jangan Temari sedang hamil? Lalu Temari bingung bagaimana caranya bicara pada Shikamaru.

Jawaban spekulasi Shikamaru akan terjawab dengan sedikit pancingan darinya.

"Kalau ada masalah, katakan, Temari." Shikamaru memulai bicara saat dilihat sang istri sudah selesai mencuci semua piring. "Otak geniusku hanya bisa menganalisis, tidak bisa membaca pikiran."

Temari berjalan menuju sisi Shikamaru. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Shikamaru, hal besar apa yang kira-kira bisa kuberikan padamu."

"Hal besar?" Alis panjangnya saling bertaut. "Maksudmu semacam memberikan keturunan?"

 _Jade_ jernih Temari beradu pandang dengan gelapnya manik Shikamaru. Ia seperti menemukan harta karun dalam pancaran mata Shikamaru. Benar, keturunan merupakan hal besar yang bisa ia beri untuk Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tak bisa menerka apa yang sedang dipikirkan istrinya. Mimik wajahnya berubah-ubah dengan cepat.

"Sayangnya untuk saat ini belum bisa kuberikan." Temari berkata lirih.

Shikamaru menggaruk tengkuknya. Analisisnya salah total.

"Sudahlah, kita baru menikah, tak perlu terburu-buru." Shikamaru tersenyum.

"Lalu apa yang bisa kuberikan saat ini?"

Entah apa yang diinginkan Temari, Shikamaru mengikuti saja arus kemauan istrinya.

" _Ehm_ , apa ya?" Shikamaru pura-pura berpikir. "Berikan saja cinta dan sayangmu, maka dengan senang hati aku akan menerimanya."

Senyum maut andalan Shikamaru terkembang di bibirnya. Sekarang bukan hanya Temari yang punya senyum andalan, Shikamaru pun punya.

Tanpa berniat duduk, Temari merendahkan tubuhnya menyamakan posisi agar bisa menarik leher Shikamaru ke pelukannya.

Shikamaru menikmati kehangatan tubuh dan aroma harum istrinya. Temari tak perlu memberikan hal-hal besar untuk membuat Shikamaru bahagia, sejujurnya. Cukup melihat Temari bahagia, sudah memberi kebahagiaan bagi Shikamaru.

Seketika tugas salju untuk menurunkan suhu bumi sepertinya gagal. Nyatanya di tempat Shikamaru dan Temari berada, terasa begitu hangat.

" _Oh_ ya, Temari. Sepertinya aku lupa satu hal?"

"Apa itu?" Wanita berkuncir empat itu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jangan pernah bosan melayaniku."

Mimik Temari berubah lagi. "Sudah kuduga. Udara dingin begini." Temari berjalan keluar dapur. Setelah hilang dibalik dinding sebentar, ia menonjolkan kepalanya. " _Hei_ , tunggu apa lagi?"

Dengan tampang bodohnya, Shikamaru bertanya. "Apa?"

"Katanya minta kulayani? Tidak jadi?"

Senyum Shikamaru terkembang begitu lebar. Bergegas ia mengejar istrinya yang salah tangkap maksud perkataannya tadi.

.

.

.

End

.

.

Haaaaaaai semua!

Setelah berkali-kali fic saya gagal ending, dan sempet putus asa, akhirnya ini bisa selesai. Ya Allah, ngebut saya 4 jam, rekor dan nekat banget ini. Typo pasti banyak bgt ini. Mau pake jasa beta, masih gak kesampaian. Sedih bgt ...

Alhamdulillah bisa selesai walaupun ultah Shikamaru udah terlewat. Selamat ulang tahun Shikamaru!

Maka dengan publishnya fic ini saya menyatakan diri untuk HIATUS LAMA SEKALI.

Terimakasih untuk dukungannya selama ini. Maaf bila ada salah2 kata. Semangat terus untuk teman2 Author khususnya fandom ShikaTema. Dan terimakasih untuk para readers yang nampak maupun yang tak menampakan diri. Dukung terus author2 di ffn tongkrongan kalian ya. Kalau merasa punya keinginan menulis, ayo dicoba dan dipublish.

Senang jika suatu saat saya ada kesempatan kembali ke sini, masih ada yang ingat dengan si Endo 4ever Author amatir. Hehehe.

Nikmati fic ini apa adanya yak.

Dadah ...

Endo


End file.
